Pokémon Diamond
Chapter 6: Arrival of Your Rival Lucas quickly hurries to the east of Jubilife City, where Route 203 is. Route 203 will lead him to Orebourgh City, which is where the first Pokémon Gym is. He finds the east side of town, and just as he is about to leave, Barry runs straight out of town, and bumps into Lucas. He recognizes Lucas, and asks how Lucas is doing on his journey. Lucas answers, by saying that he managed to catch his first Pokémon. Barry then arrogantly states that he has caught two Pokémon already. Barry goes on to say that Lucas has no chance at beating the first Gym Leader, and that Lucas will never beat Barry himself. Lucas, mad with rage, challenges Barry to a Pokémon Battle, each using two Pokémon. Barry accepts the match, and he sends out his Starly. Lucas sends out his own Starly for the battle, and the two prepare for battle. Barry states that he will let Lucas go first, give him at least a very slight chance at beating him. Lucas orders his Starly to use Peck, but Barry's Starly dodges the attack, and uses Growl. Barry then tells his Starly to use Tackle. It hits its mark, as Lucas's Starly was still dazed from the Growl. Lucas tells his Starly to get back up, and use Tackle. However, just as Barry's Starly dodges, Lucas orders his Starly to use Growl, which causes Barry's Starly to fall out of the skies, allowing for a perfect Peck opening. Barry orders his Starly to use Tackle, at full speed, and Lucas orders the same thing to his Starly. The two speed up, closing in on each other, until they finally hit, and collapse to the ground. As the two Trainers return their Pokémon, Barry states that he wasn't expecting a loss, or even a draw. So, he praises Lucas on his good training, but states that whoever wins this next match, wins the battle. Lucas agrees, and two send out their best Pokémon; Chimchar and Turtwig. This time, Barry opens the battle by ordering his Chimchar to use Ember. Turtwig quickly dodges the attack, and uses Absorb. It hits Chimchar, but doesn't do very much damage. Lucas then decides to check his PokéDex, and sees that Chimchar is a Fire Type Pokémon, and Grass Type attacks won't do very much to it. Lucas switches to a differant strategy, and orders his Turtwig to use Tackle. However, Chimchar quickly counters the move by using Ember, which lands a direct and super effective hit. Lucas then tries to find another way around this trap. He can't use Grass attacks, he can't go head on, so he tries desperately to find another strategy. Barry then states for Lucas to just give up, he doesn't stand a chance. Lucas is not about to take a defeat from Barry, and remembers another good strategy for Turtwig, and remembers Barry's dis-advantage. He orders his Turtwig to use Withdraw, which rises its defense. Barry decides to order his Chimchar to use Growl, as means of making fun of Lucas's choice of attack. Lucas continues to order Turtwig to use Withdraw, until finally, Barry's impatience then leads him to order a Scratch attack from Chimchar. When he starts to slash Turtwig, however, Chimchar hurts himself, as Turtwig's defense has now rose incredibly. Barry orders another Scratch attack, but it continues to hurt Chimchar. As Chimchar holds his hand in pain, Turtwig rams into him with a Tackle. Chimchar is sent flying into a tree, but Barry gets him back up to fight. He quickly calls for an Ember attack, but Turtwig dodges and uses Absorb again, however, it doesn't do very much damage. This distracts the arrogant Barry and Chimchar long enough for Turtwig to use a very speedy Tackle attack, which pushes Chimchar into another tree. Chimchar the faints, and Lucas wins the battle. Barry can't believe he lost, but believes this to just be a fluke. He states that Lucas won't be able to beat him next time, and he won't have a chance at the Orebourgh City Gym. Barry then heads off towards Orebourgh City. A man who was watching the match then comes, and thanks Lucas for that brilliant battle. He was happy to see the youth still as determined in Pokémon as ever, and gives Lucas a Pokétch, as a reward. He explains that the Pokétch can tell the time, tell your current location, tell you how long you've walked, and many other features. Lucas thanks the man, and heads off to Orebourgh City, and the first Gym. Category:Pokémon Diamond & Pearl Chapters Category:Fan Fiction Category:Chapters Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Fan Fiction Chapters